Las Noches Love
by Bloody Black Knight
Summary: By Tilldzzz. Ichigo ditangkap dan dibawa ke Hueco Mundo dengan tujuan untuk 'menghibur' para Espada. -Bukan hanya GrimmIchi, termasuk Ichigo x Espada juga. Yaoi and Lemons.


**Las Noches Love**

**Chapter 1: Selamat datang, Ichigo**

**~By: Tilldzzz~**

**T/L: Sorry for didn't put the A/N.**

Ichigo terbangun perlahan. Dia merasakan pening dan pusing, dan merasakan...basah. Ketika dia membuka matanya hal itu semakin menjadi jelas bahwa dia sekarang sedang berbaring pada sesuatu yang nampak seperti bath up. Dia masih tetap berbaring, membiarkan air hangat itu untuk mengenai dirinya sambil berpikir apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Akhirnya sudah bangun?" suara seorang pria berkata.

Ichigo terkejut dan berusaha untuk berada dalam posisi terduduk. Situasi bodoh apa yang sedang ia alami ini?

"Jangan khawatir." Pria itu berkata dengan tenang. Dia terlihat tidak senang tentang sesuatu, dan tidak melihat sekali pun kepada Ichigo. Ada sebuah lubang hollow di lehernya, tetapi Ichigo sangat kesulitan menyadari hal ini dalam keadaannya yang sekarang. "Pakailah ini dan kemudian keluar." Ichigo menatapnya ketika dia meninggalkan ruangan. Dia mengenali baju yang dipakai oleh pria itu, seolah-olah dia pernah melihatnya pada orang lain. Jika saja dia tidak mengalami pening seperti ini, dia akan mengingat dimana baju putih itu berasal.

Ichigo memaksakan dirinya untuk keluar dari bath up, merasa mual saat dia melakukannya. Setelah duduk sebentar, dia melanjutkan dengan pekerjaan yang memakan waktu, yaitu berpakaian. Pakaian yang telah disiapkan untuk dia sama seperti kepunyaan pria tadi, putih dengan sudut hitam. Kaosnya tidak terlalu panjang dan mungkin lebih pendek, jadi dada Ichigo yang sepenuhnya bertato bisa nampak. Dia meninggalkan ruangan, kepalanya masih berdenyut dan matanya masih sulit untuk terfokus. Pria itu menunggunya di luar. Dia mengintip ke dalam mata bingung Ichigo dengan prihatin, alisnya berkerut menawan. Kemudian, menghela nafas, dia mengambil lengan Ichigo dan mulai membawanya ke koridor yang kosong. Ichigo menatap langit-langit yang besar, yang nampak jauh seperti langit. Itu adalah perjalanan yang lama, dan pikirannya masih belum bekerja. Perlahan semua mulai terlihat jelas, dan ia mulai mengerti pikirannya. Tiba-tiba ketakutannya masuk dalam keadaan yang aneh, yang pasti bukan hal yang baik. Matanya melihat ke arah sang pria, panik. Dan saat itu dia mengingat pakaiannya. Sebelum dia punya waktu untuk berpikir kabur, dia di dorong dengan lembut ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Ah kau disitu rupanya Starrk. Kau menikmati waktumu. Bagaimana dia?" Sebuah suara pria terdengar di dalam telinga Ichigo. Dia terdengar senang.

"Maaf, Aizen-sama."

_Aizen-sama?_ Ichigo memandang ke sebuah meja panjang, satu-satunya yang menonjol di ruangan itu. Dia merasakan getaran bergelora saat pandangannya tertuju pada Grimmjow, duduk di meja bersama 11 orang lainnya.

"Tidak!" Dia berteriak. Dia meraih Zangetsu, tangan mencengkeram udara diamana ia menaruhnya, merasa menyedihkan tanpa dia. Tidak ada harapan. Mereka akan membunuhnya.

Aizen berdiri. "Selamat datang, Ichigo. Kami sangat senang karena kau mau datang untuk tinggal bersama kami." Dia melihat, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat dia melihat ekspresi putus asa Ichigo.

"Apa ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku, kau keparat!" Dia berteriak, mencoba untuk mengubah ketakutannya menjadi kemarahan. Dia tahu itu sia-sia. Tanpa Zangetsu, dia benar tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Espada.

Starrk menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan pergi untuk duduk di meja. Ichigo berbalik dan mencoba untuk memaksa pintu itu, tetapi pintu itu hilang. Dia membenturkan wajahnya ke dinding, didorong ke dalam kegilaan akan ketakutannya pada meja di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?" Sebuah tangan memutar Ichigo, sehingga sekarang dia berhadap-hadapan dengan si menyeramkan, Gin berambut perak. Dia menatap ke dalam celah matanya, sesaat melupakan akan ketakutannya sambil dia bertanya-tanya jika sebenarnya Gin dapat melihat dirinya melewati mereka.

"Kau sudah merasa tenang, Ichigo? Silahkan duduk." mata Aizen berbinar senang ketika Gin memandu Ichigo ke sebuah kursi di atas panggung di sebelah meja.

Ichigo mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat sekelilingnya saat dia mulai tenang. Tidak ada untungnya untuk dia menjadi gila saat ini. Starrk juga mendapatkan ekpresi tidak menyenangkan di wajahnya, keningnya masih berkerut dalam keprihatinan. Grimmjow menyeringai kepadanya dengan niat jahat. Dia menyadari dua Espada yang datang ke dunia nyata dan hampir membunuh Chad, Ulquiorra dan Yammy. Tousen duduk di sebelah kanan Aizen. Sisanya dia tidak tahu. Aizen pasti telah mengamati dirinya yang melihat ke arah wajah-wajah yang tidak dikenal sehingga dia berkata, "Mereka akan memperkenalkan diri kepadamu nanti. Untuk sekarang aku harus menjelaskan kepada mereka kenapa kau disini."

Dia berdiri, menyeringai, dan matanya bersinar melihat situasi itu. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Espada ku, ini adalah pengganti dewa kematian. Dia disini sepenuhnya untuk kesenangan kalian. Mulai dari sekarang, Ichi-kun," Dia berbalik untuk tersenyum manis kepada Ichigo, "Kau adalah mainan kami."

_**To Be Continued**_

_T/N: Dimohon mengerti apabila ada kata-kata yang membingungkan. Kami berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat kata-katanya mudah dimengerti. Sekian._

_Sign, Saichi and Chouchou_


End file.
